Midnight Memories
by Dancing Through Daisies
Summary: "You were right: I'm more happy to be here in an elevator with you and Steven the Elevator Operator at 11:52 pm on one of the biggest birthdays I'll ever have rather than at some club with people who don't really know me." / It's Nina's birthday when she sees Amber again (who may or may not have had one too many margaritas) / rated T for alcohol; AU; oneshot; Namber friendship


**Title: **Midnight Memories

**Rating**: T (for the mention of alcohol)

**Characters: **Nina and Amber

**Genre(s): **AU; humor and friendship

**A/N: **I...I don't know what to make of this. I was orignally writing a Peddie oneshot, but I got to thinking about Sibuna in general. So I started writing a Sibuna S3 story, but then I began thinking of Nina and Sibuna in S2 and how I missed them and her. THEN I started thinking about her and Amber's friendship since they're perf and how I miss Amber even more.

This is the result of my wandering, crazy and chaotic mind :) I wouldn't say it's my best piece, but I've been itching to write something. I'm recovering from a nasty case of writer's block :/

I do hope you all enjoy the Namber friendship!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own House of Anubis, the mention of the movie _12 Angry Men, _or One Direction's song and album name _Midnight Memories._

Midnight Memories

* * *

Nina Martin was reunited with Amber Millington on her twenty-first birthday.

She was headed out for the night with a few friends she had made in her last year of college. They were going to a club to celebrate "the right way." At least that was what her friend Carol said. Carol, Danielle and Claire had arrived at her apartment decked out in short skirts and large smiles, ready to party with their more reserved friendfrom their little clique.

"Come on! Let loose, birthday girl!" Carol had said, pulling Nina out her own front door. "You only turn twenty-one once."

Nina had rolled her eyes at her silly friend. If she had the choice, Nina would have chosen watching old movies, downing bags of kettlecorn and cans of Sprite all night with her friends to celebrate rather than going out super late at night to get wasted for the first time.

(Like Carol said: Nina only turned twenty-one once).

Danielle and Claire had somehow changed Nina into a little black dress and Carol drove them all to her most favorite club. The only person in New York that had a car was Carol, Nina thought, so it took them half an hour to find a legit parking space.

"Can't afford to park on the curb and have some bum come along and take it!" she had informed Nina.

Nina once again rolled her eyes.

Now here was Nina Martin: a newly made legal adult sitting on a barstool, drinking expired wine (_"that's all we got for wine ma'am. However our vodka, tequila and booze are fresh!"), _while watching her friends dance with strangers to a song she absolutely abhorred. Nina put her now empty glass down on the counter, grimacing at the after taste. She sighed. It wasn't like she was having a bad time or hated that her friends took her here. She was flattered that they (by "they" she meant Carol) remembered her birthday and was happy that they wanted her to have a good night.

At the same time, it made Nina realize once more just how much they didn't know her enough to plan a celebration that she would actually enjoy. But those three were all she had in this big city.

(That she knew of).

Nina circled her index finger on the rim of the glass. She felt nowhere near drunk so she truly felt just how slow this night was going. The clock above the alcohol shelves read 11:15 pm. Only forty-five minutes left until her day was over. Nina didn't mind: she'd get another birthday in three hundred and sixty-four days from now.

She was just a little disappointed about how this one turned out.

Suddenly, her phone buzzed. An unknown number had just texted her. Nina narrowed her eyes in confusion. It was a New York City area code, but she'd never had this number text her before. She entered in her passcode and read the text.

_Hey Birthday Girl, why have you not noticed me yet? I've only been staring at you for the past fifteen minutes. Why so sad, Chosen One?_

Nina gasped in surprise, throwing her phone onto the counter. She stared at it like it would jump up and bite her any minute now. Her heart quickened. It wasn't from the alcohol.

No one had called her "Chosen One" since high school…

Nina bit her lip. Cautiously, she lifted her head up and started scanning the club. The dance floor was pretty packed—she barely made out Carol, Danielle and Claire's dancing figures (which she definitely _did not_ need to see). She moved over to where some tables were stationed by the large glass window. Most were occupied by people Nina didn't recognize. Nina was about to ask for another round of expired wine to soothe her racing heart and rampaging mind…when her green eyes spotted a mass of long blonde locks and giant blue eyes.

"_Amber!" _

Nina shot out of her seat and ran to her former best friend. Amber waved excitedly and ran to meet her as well. They engulfed each other in a warm hug, Nina burying her face into Amber's hair. She still smelt like daisies, she had _always_ smelt like daisies back at school…

Amber pulled away and squealed in delight.

"Oh Nina Martin!" She said, her accent as thick as ever. "Oh my beautiful, American girl...who I see is still suffering from split ends!" Amber lunged for her again and Nina could only laugh. She squeezed her best friend right back.

"I missed you too, Ambs!" Nina gushed happily. Once Amber finally let go, she got a proper look at her best friend.

"It's so good to see you." Amber told her. She grabbed Nina's hand and dragged her back to her little table. "Sit, sit! We have so much to talk about, birthday girl! By the way, Happy Twenty-First Birthday!"

Nina laughed again as she sat across from her plucky friend. She looked at the table: three margarita cups littered the top. Nina eyed her friend warily. Amber gave one little hiccup and batted her eyelids. Nina shook her head. It was difficult to distinguish if Amber was drunk or not. When sober, Amber was always quite ditzy and naive. She looked fine though, Nina thought. No blood-shot eyes. She wasn't swaying or slurring her words. She did look way more relaxed than normal and oddly, very hyper at the same time.

Nina figured that was just Amber.

"Thank you. Gosh, I did not expect to see you here!"

"Well, I could always go if that would make you happy. My date already did. He got so drunk that he passed out in the lou—after only one round of shots!" Amber leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms. "The nerve of some people!"

"No, I'm so glad you're here. This is the best birthday surprise." Nina told her. Amber beamed. "Not to be rude, but why are you here and not England?" Nina hadn't returned to Anubis House her senior year, but as far as she had known, Amber had attended Anubis.

"Oh my dear, it's such a long, long, _long_ story involving a new American, a psycho teacher, and a man in a tank." Amber said with a toss of her hair, like it was no big deal. For Anubis House, it really wasn't. "However I was indeed the heroine, the martyr, the savior, the one to sacrifice her place at school to save Sibuna. You know, like always."

"What else would you be?" Nina questioned lightheartedly. She wouldn't doubt it: Amber had and always would remain loyal to Sibuna. Sometimes though, Amber exaggerated her heroics, her good deeds...herself in general.

"But that's a story for another day. What we really need to talk about is you! Now tell me, Nina: what has gotten into you?" Amber demanded, slamming a hand on top of the table, causing it to quiver. Nina was confused.

"W-what do you mean?"

"Why are you here at some crummy old club with three girls who are not your cup of tea—no pun intended, tea comes with being British—to celebrate your only twenty-first birthday?"

Nina felt her face turn the shade of a raspberry. She loved Amber to death and missed her crazy and silly commetns, but goodness! She had certainly forgotten how good Amber was at reading people and how intelligent she truly was. Was it really that obvious Nina wasn't enjoying herself? Maybe. Nina was the only one sitting by herself in this place.

"Really though, I want to know." Amber insisted. "Those girls aren't even paying attention to you—ON YOUR BIRTHDAY! Gosh, if that were an illegal crime, I would surely lock them up myself for doing this to you!"

"That's sweet and all, Ambs," Nina began, "but I really am okay—"

"Hush now." Amber held out a hand to silence her best friend. "I simply won't hear it."

They sat in silence. Nina didn't know what to say as Amber gave her the death stare. The music was still blaring songs Nina hated and her three friends hadn't resurfaced from the dance floor yet. Nina didn't think they even knew she had moved from the bar. Hopefully they were okay, especially Carol. Nina knew what kind of trouble Carol could get into…

Suddenly, Amber stood up. "Come with me, Nina."

"Wait what?" Nina jerked up from her seat. Amber had grabbed onto her wrist. She barely grabbed her purse before Amber led her out of the club. "Where are we going? I can't just leave my friends there—"

"Nina, those girls aren't your friends." Amber declared, her heels colliding with the cold concrete loudly, causing a small echo. Soon enough, Amber began to stumble. She started to scream like a madwoman when her ankle twisted in an abnormal way, causing her legs to give way. Luckily Nina helped her regain her balance before Amber took her down with her. Amber straightened herself out, cleared her throat, glanced at Nina and simply said: _"I meant to do that."_

This was the third time Nina rolled her eyes. So maybe Amber wasn't drunk, but tipsy to the point where even the fashionista couldn't walk in five inch heels.

They continued to walk down the sidewalks (one of them wobbling often) of NYC, Amber still holding Nina's wrist tightly. No way was Amber going to subject her best friend to another moment in that filthy place. It was a wonder Amber had even stayed that long—her date wasn't even that cute.

However, the margaritas were _exquisite._

"Yes they are!" Nina said, finally standing up for herself for the first time that night. "We all met during college. Carol introduced me to Danielle and Claire and we—"

"All I'm hearing is 'blah blah blah' and 'thank you for saving me, Amber.'" Amber said with a shrug. "Even out of Sibuna, I'm still saving you…."

"_Amber!"_

"Come on now, Nina. We're almost back to my apartment." Amber glanced down at her expensive silver watch. "Look at the time! We've only got twenty minutes until your special day ends!"

Amber picked up the pace and Nina tripped over her own two feet more than once on the way to Amber's place (not because she was under the influence, more so because she was trying to keep Amber steady). Nina gave up talking to her: there was just no reasoning with her when Amber got something stuck in her head. Amber did what she wanted to do and no one would talk her out of it. _Ever._

They reached a gorgeous apartment complex three minutes later. Amber let go of Nina's wrist (her manicured nail marks were etched into her skin) once inside the lobby. Nina had no choice but to continue following her friend since she would be utterly lost if she tried to maneuver her way back to her own apartment across town. She went to the elevator with Amber. The doors opened and in they went.

"Hello Steven." Amber greeted the elevator operator with a smile.

"Miss Millington, lovely to see you." The man said with a smile just as large. He wore a green hotel uniform with gold buttons, had floppy brown hair and warm chocolate eyes. He glanced over at Nina. "Hello ma'am. Hope you're having a nice night."

"Well I was until—" Nina let out a yelp. Amber's heel stomped down on her big toe. Amber patted Nina's head and covered for her (_like always_, she thought valiantly).

"What my darling friend means is that _now_ she is having a nice night," Amber told him seriously. She leaned over and whispered loudly in Steven's ear. "She was dumped on her birthday."

Steven's face morphed into a look of horror while Amber sadly nodded.

Nina slapped her hand to her face.

"My apologies, ma'am." Steven told her, his eyes truly sincere. He turned around and pushed the button to Amber's floor. Amber looked at her watch and squealed in shock.

"Ten minutes! We've only got ten minutes until July 8th comes, when your birthday ends!" Amber flapped her hands around her face to get the air she was suddenly lacking. She turned and grabbed the back of Steven's work coat. "STEP ON IT, STEVEN!"

"Amber, he can't make it move any faster!" Nina shouted, pulling Amber's hands off a tense looking Steven's back. Amber twisted around and Nina saw the forming tears in her eyes. Why was she getting so worked up over this? It was just a birthday—Nina would get more, Amber's birthday would come in a few months, heck _every day_ was someone's birthday! Nina didn't want Amber to stress over it. It was great just to be with her, like old times.

(Times that Nina Martin truly and deeply missed).

"Don't worry," Nina said. She took Amber's sporadic hands in hers. She lowered them and looked at Amber dead in the eyes. "I'm happy just to be here with you. You were right: I'm more happy to be here with you and Steven the Elevator Operator at 11:52 pm on one of the biggest birthdays I'll ever have, rather than at some club with people who don't really know me."

Amber sniffed and blinked away some tears. She huffed. "Do you honestly expect me to believe that?"

Nina smiled.

"Yes."

Amber smiled too.

"Floor ten: penthouse," Steven informed. The elevator had stopped and the doors were sliding open. Amber grabbed Nina's wrist again and yanked her out of the doors before Nina could give Steven a tip.

"Thanks Steven!" They both yelled. Nina heard a faint _"my pleasure!" _and a _" Happy Birthday"_ in the distance. Nina moved her legs as fast as she could until she and Amber came to her penthouse's front door. Amber fiddled with her key ring, trying out three different keys until the fourth finally worked.

"Quick! In you go!" Amber shoved Nina inside. All the lights were off and Nina, for some odd reason, thought she had walked into her own surprise party. How was that possible? She didn't even know Amber was in New York City. Unless somehow Amber figured out where she was and arranged this whole thing. She wasn't sure about the circumstances, but Nina put on her most surprised/shocked face when Amber flipped the lights on, her heart swelling with love and appreciation.

...No one was there.

"Oh," Nina murmured under her breath so Amber couldn't hear. Her disappointment grew.

"We're here!" Amber skipped in front of her. She glancing at her watch once more. "Goodness, we've got two minutes left! Hold on!"

Amber tried to run to her bedroom but completely collapsed onto the floor. Nina ran over to her, pulled off her ridiculous (yet totally gorgeous) heels and helped her up.

"Never speak of this to anyone!"

"You're welcome, by the way!"

Amber, now barefoot, ran across the living room. Nina assumed she was going to her bedroom. Amber yanked it open and dashed inside. In less than ten seconds she reappeared, holding something in her hands. It was too small for Nina to distinguish. Obviously this was a big deal to Amber, so like most of the night, Nina continued to go along with her crazy plan.

Amber ran back to Nina. She finally exhaled the breath she had been holding, feeling much more like herself again. She usually let herself get a little tipsy - it felt good, but she was so glad to be in her natural state of mind now. She had something important to say. Amber smiled up at her amazing best friend, her eyes the size of the moon.

"I always told myself that whenever I next saw you, I'd give this back to you," Amber explained. "What a coincidence that we met again on your birthday!"

Nina was about to say something when a clock suddenly struck twelve. Nina's eyes widened and Amber gave a shriek.

"Midnight! Okay I'll talk fast. I've still got eleven strikes—darn, ten now—until it's officially July 8th!"

Amber took a breath and Nina let her continue.

"Nina Martin, you are my best friend. If it hadn't been for you, I seriously don't know what I would have done with myself throughout high school. During eleventh grade when we were fighting off that evil spirit lady—"

"Senkhara."

"DON'T INTERRUPT! I'VE GOT SEVEN STRIKES LEFT!" Amber shouted frantically. Nina put her hands up in surrender. "Thank you! I told you in eleventh grade that with you there, life was never dull. Now that we're reunited, I know I can go back to having the best times of my life with you again. You're my best friend, Nina, and I know you better than you and all the crazy Egyptian Gods do! That's why I stole you away from those icky girls and that gross club. The drink prices were way too high and I didn't like how your friends barely spoke to you. You're so much better than that and you deserve way better friends."

Amber smiled when Nina let one tear of happiness roll down her cheek. She looked down at her hands and revealed Nina's Eye of Horus necklace. Nina's mouth dropped in shock.

"Eddie sent it to me once he graduated. It started glowing this morning and I instantly knew that you were close by. So, I went on Facebook and found your page saying you lived here! I also found your dumb friend Carol's page. Why is she listed under your 'best friend' status? That is supposed to be me!"

"Amber, four strikes left." Nina reminded her sidetracked friend. Amber took a breath and recomposed herself.

"We'll get back to that later. I stalked her page all day long until finally she wrote where she was taking you tonight and _voila!_ Here we are now."

Amber let the necklace unravel and placed it around Nina's neck. Nina lifted the pendant in her hands.

It started glowing.

"I just wanted you to have a good birthday." Amber said, her tone soft and light. Nina brushed away another stray tear. She couldn't stop smiling. She put her locket down and hugged her very best friend.

"This is the best one yet." Nina whispered. Amber squealed in joy right as the clock struck twelve for the last time. They stood there, soaking up this moment, vowing that they'd never leave the other ever again.

Nina finally let go. "Amber, I-I don't know what to say."

Amber gave a toss of her hair and smiled that million-dollar smile of hers. "Oh please. You don't need to say anything."

Nina raised an eyebrow. "You may know me better than I do, but I know you _way_ better than you do."

Amber burst out laughing. "Okay fine!" She said in between giggles. "You can say how once again, I, Amber Millington, saved the day like I frequently did in my Sibuna days."

Nina laughed along with her. "What's a superhero without her sidekick?"

They laughed until their bellies hurt and were rolling on the ground. It felt so good to be back with each other. Nina's necklace hadn't stopped glowing and Amber hadn't stopped squealing.

(Neither of them had ever changed).

Six minutes into July 8th, Amber slowly came back to reality. She took deep breaths and tried to not laugh at Nina's silly, humorous expression as she kept giggling. "So birthday girl? What do we do now?"

"It's not my birthday anymore, silly." Nina reminded her, calming down too.

Amber shook her head stubbornly. "No. It shall be your birthday until I say it's over! When it's over, we can then start working on my birthday." Amber lifted herself off the carpeted floor and helped Nina up. "Now, how about we grab some blankets, pop some kettlecorn, drink Sprite and watch _12 Angry Men_?"

Nina smiled wider than she had the whole entire day. "Really?

"Well duh," Amber huffed happily, "it's your birthday."

"You're the best!" Nina exclaimed joyfully. She ran to Amber's kitchen to snoop around for the kettlecorn. Nina could not have imagined this night being anymore perfect. From what started out as the worst birthday she had ever had became the very, very best. Just because she was licensed to drink didn't mean she needed it to have a great time. She had Amber to have a good time with. Amber felt the same way.

"Oh why thank you, Nina," Amber said heroically, giving her hair a good toss and fluttering her eyelashes wildly. She smiled and went to turn on the TV. "And when we get completely settled, we'll start our conversation back up on how I deserve to be listed as the "best friend" on Facebook."

"Whatever you say, Amber."

* * *

**A/N: **I do think this is a cute little story, but I know it's not my best. I love Nina and Amber's dynamic. I believe that during S3, they somehow met in New York when Amber attended fashion school and Nina was doing whatever Nina Martins do :) They then never left each other because they're besties and they had just a grand ole time being normal teenagers while Anubis House was invaded by sinners and mean old Frombie :)

I hope you all liked it! :)


End file.
